RHMG MOMI Arrives
by nsew5000
Summary: The Mistress of Minkii Arrives


The week after Topanga hired the new lady to be the Mistress of Minkii (MOMI) and Riley's Editor of the Minkii LGBTQ Newspaper.

Topanga scheduled a Minkii Board of Directors Meeting. The Meeting Agenda included the Confirmation of the MOMI Position and the lady hired to be the MOMI. The Agenda also included a Celebration Party for the new MOMI.

All of the members of the Board, including Stuart and the Minkii Team of Auggie, Cory, Farkle, and Shawn were present at the Board Meeting. Topanga presided over the meeting and all of the necessary Minkii business matters were discussed and voted on. The last Agenda item was the approval of the MOMI Position and Person.

Topanga explained that the MOMI was responsible for all Mistress Events, Parties, and the management of the Minkii Team. The Board approved the position of MOMI with her Responsibilities and Authority. Topanga then introduced the new MOMI. She walked into the Boardroom wearing a black ankle to neck dress with long sleeves and a full zipper down the front of the dress. She was 5 foot 10 inches tall, had black hair, blue eyes, and black shoes. And she had a Scandinavian complexion and prominent breasts and butt. No one was prepared when the MOMI unzipped her dress completely and took it off to reveal her shoes were thigh-high black leather Mistress boots and she was now wearing a black leather Mistress Harness that showed her large nipples and shaved pubic area. Every member of the Minkii Team had their penis strain against its Chastity Device.

She nodded to Topanga who was standing next to Jennifer and Stuart. Jennifer and Topanga moved away from him as the MOMI came up to him: "Stuart, I understand that you are the only male who has not joined the Minkii Team. Today you will join the Team! Farkle and you go stand with the other Team members." They did as they were told.

As the MOMI moved toward the Minkii Team, the WOMI moved toward them also. The ladies stood in front of their Team members when the MOMI spoke her first words to the Team: "Minkii Team, Strip Naked Now!

The Team members, including Stuart, immediately started to obey and handed their clothes to their lady in front of him. In less than three minutes, the Team was naked. The MOMI came up to each of them and pulled their penis up and unlocked each of their Chastity Devices, except for Stuart, who did not have one yet. The Team members each sighed at the release but started to get hard as the MOMI massaged their balls and penis in her warm hands.

Each of the ladies moved away and put the clothes they had received in a large laundry basket that was then wheeled away. The ladies returned and knelt before their Team member, including Jennifer, and put their hands on and started to stroke gently the penis in front of them. The Team member's eyes closed and they moaned at the feeling.

When the Team member's penis became fully erect, each lady leaned down and started to suck it too. As the Team members started to feel that they were about to cum, each of them had the image of the last time this happened and they became tense thinking about having their orgasm denied the last time. But it didn't happen. They were allowed to cum in the lady's mouth and on the lady's face. And they were so happy they were allowed to cum this time.

The MOMI told them to change positions so that a different lady was in front of them. Then she told them to completely clean that lady's face with their tongue, tasting and swallowing the cum of one of the other Team members. When they were finished, they were told to kneel and await the return of the ladies. They did as they were told.

The ladies moved away to an area where there were warm, moist towels and they finished cleaning each other's face. Then they moved over to the buffet table and filled their plates and took a flute of champagne over to the lounge area sofas where they eat, drank, and talked about the event that had just happened. The MOMI also got her plate and flute and joined the ladies. Each lady got up and kissed the MOMI on the lips and told her: "Congratulations."

When the ladies finished their meal and had finished a second flute of champagne, the MOMI told them what was going to happen next. Each lady was going to undress completely and get on their knees on the sofas, with their asses out and leaning on the back of the sofas. When the ladies were in position, the MOMI told the Team members to come over to the ladies and kneel in front of them. When they were in position, MOMI instructed them to rim and lick the asshole of the lady in front of them until that lady experienced an awesome orgasm. The MOMI did the countdown: "Three, Two, One, Lick!" Almost immediately happy moans were heard from the ladies. It took twenty minutes before the last lady screamed in pleasure as she had her awesome orgasm.

The MOMI told the Team members to use their tongues to clean the face of the other Team members. She told the ladies to turn around and sit on the sofas with their legs spread to provide better access to their pussies. She then told the Team Members to return to their lady and get into a position to use their tongues and fingers to make their lady have another awesome orgasm. She counted down again: "Three, Two, One, Lick!" And they did what they were told to do.

This story is a Requested Present for rbk2009.


End file.
